Take it All Away
by The Surreal Reality
Summary: When a certain friend's moving to another country, Phineas is left alone in despair and depression. Will he do something with it? Or just let it be? Songfic


**Hello there! This was actually made in deviantArt but I also want to put it here. So enjoy!**

Today was the day. The day when Isabella will moved to Mexico.

At first, I was completely out of words. It's hard to digest the words flowing out of her mouth. I thought it was a joke but she was very serious. It was the tears in her eyes that make me believe her. When I was embracing her, I couldn't help to think of a life without Isabella. My best friend. The Fireside Girls troop leader... My love of my life.

I was about to tell her that day before the whole moving thing distracted me. I was too sad. Depressed in fact, as if there's a hole in my heart that cannot be repaired ever again. It's the feeling in one of my nightmares in those sleepless nights. I thought they weren't real; until I know it was.

I told the rest of my family about Isabella and her plans to move. They were all surprised and took pity on me. I even excuse myself when dinner was served. I'm not in the appetite. Because Isabella supposed to be leaving tomorrow morning.

So here I am, lying in my bed while staring at the ceiling in despair and depression. I was skipping breakfast and plans for my new invention; a motion sensor game with the help of 4D effects so it feels like real life. But since Isabella's moving... without her coordination, I'm useless.

I heard the door creak open slightly but I still locked my eyes above me. That is until his voice startled me. "Hey Phineas."

I shot my head up and look up at my green-haired brother, who was giving me a sly smile. He knows that I'm hurt. Emotionally, not physical. I gave him a weak smile and replied, "Hi Ferb. Aren't you helping the others work on the invention?"

Ferb walked in and shut the door quietly, walking towards me while answering, "I told them we have cancelled the invention today and start it tomorrow."

"Why did you ask them to leave?" I ask him in concern.

"Well, we need you to guide us with the plans. Without your creativity, we could not to anything." Ferb said as he sat beside me.

I groaned. Now everyone knows why I'm in a crappy mood. The whole Isabella thing. Just thinking of her makes my heart ache.

"What should I do, Ferb? Isabella's moving and without her optimism, I'm nothing!" I began to shout while clutching my hair. Ferb patted my back to calm me down, so I did. I massage my forehead and whispered again, "What should I do?"

I hear Ferb sigh and spoke, "I do have an idea. If you want to hear it." My eyes widen and I grabbed his neck collar and shake him repeatedly. "Tell me. I need inspiration!"

Ferb chuckled and began to whisper to my ear. My mind went from surprised to shock to happiness. When he ended, I pulled him in an embrace while shouting, "Oh Ferb, thank you so much for your help!". I heard him chuckled again and ruffled my hair. "Yeah your welcome, brother."

I sat up, feeling the most confident man in the world before saying, "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

_Danville Airport, 3 hours later..._

"I'm gonna miss you Ferb!" Isabella's voice woken me from my daydreams. I shook my head and turn to Ferb, which is now hugging her. I could hear her crying in his shoulder, and Ferb's trying so hard to comfort her by shushing her while patting her back. Man, and it couldn't get any worse than this.

As she pulled out the embrace, she turns to me and tightly hugs me. It was hard to get enough oxygen to breath but this is the last hug Isabella would give to me. I immediately return the embrace, this time with all my strength.

When we ended the embrace, I wiped the tears in her eyes and smiled happily. She smiled back and said, "I'm going to miss you the most."

I heard Ferb cleared his throat and we look at him in confusion. He raised an eyebrow and points his thumb to himself. Isabella rolled her eyes and said, "And of course, you too Ferb!". He gave a thumbs up and smiles.

"Isabella what time are you leaving for your flight?" I ask. She looks at her clock and replied, "12:55. We still have around ten more minutes to have our free time." I smiled. That's enough time to do my plan now. It's now or never.

"Well before you go, I want you to enjoy the show." I said with a grin. I gave Ferb a thumbs up and when he saw this, he signals the gang to come out. They came out with their instruments in their hands. Well except Buford, who's using drums.

"Uh Phineas, what's all this?" I heard Isabella ask me. I smiled and ruffled her hair. "You'll see." I make my way to the microphone and give the others a thumbs up. They played the first few notes of the song. When Isabella was trying to ask a question, I sang the song.

_There was a shot in the dark, I was caught by surprise_

_There was a hole in my heart, there were tears in your eyes_

_And there was nothing to say 'cause you made up your mind_

_So I guess what you meant when you left was goodbye_

_So if you're gonna go and leave me in a lonely grave_

_I won't let it show until you've finally flown away_

People start showing up around us, taking applause. I saw Isabella's face, she smiled with tears in her eyes. I began to continue singing the song.

_You gotta know that you tear me up when you say_

_You wanna take it all away, take it all away_

_You tear me up when you say_

_You wanna take it all away, take it all away_

_You were the one and it was enough_

_To be the one you were dreaming of_

_You were the one and we called it love_

_And now you take it all away, take it all away_

_I felt a pain in my chest with your kiss on my cheek_

_And as I try to digest the words I couldn't believe_

_I'm left with nothing to say with my heart on my sleeve_

_Making it easy to hurt and even harder to breathe_

_So if you're gonna go and leave me in a lonely grave_

_I won't let it show until you've finally flown away_

_You gotta know that you tear me up when you say_

_You wanna take it all away, take it all away_

_You tear me up when you say_

_You wanna take it all away, take it all away_

_You were the one and it was enough_

_To be the one you were dreaming of_

_You were the one and we called it love_

_And now you take it all away, take it all away_

_You take it all away, you take it all away, you take it all away_

_You gotta know that you tear me up when you say_

_You wanna take it all away, take it all away_

_You tear me up when you say_

_You wanna take it all away, take it all away_

_You were the one and it was enough_

_To be the one you were dreaming of_

_You were the one and we called it love_

_And now you take it all away, take it all away._

The audience applause, even wooing at us. They must've really liked it. But all I care was Isabella's reaction. I look up to her and she was smiling in joy and happiness. I ran up to her and hug her quickly and tightly. She returned the hug while crying some more. I patted her back. This is the best thing ever happen in my life.

When we ended her hug, she unexpectedly kisses me on the cheek. I felt frozen for a second when she said, "I love you." I came back to life and smiled. I gave a peck in her lips and replied.

"I love you too."

**I never know how much words I used up until I checked it. Thanks for reading! Review? The song's called Take it All Away by Owl City from his new EP "Shooting Star" that was just released on iTunes in May 15. Check it now!**


End file.
